This invention pertains to a connector for use with a hose that has a nylon core with rubber sheath over the nylon core. In one of the more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a metal connector having an upset which is positioned in the end of the hose where a portion of the nylon core has been removed.
The hose and connector of this invention are normally used to make connections to carburators, gas tanks, metal fuel lines and other similar applications. In the past connectors had to be permanently attached to each end of the hose to allow the hose to be connected to other structures. The connectors had female swivel nuts that attached to a male adapter. The female swivel nut and the male adapter would each have to be permanently affixed to either the hose or the structure to which the hose was being connected. The location of the female or male portion of the connector can vary depending on the application in which the hose was being used. However, since the female and male portions of the connector can be located on either the hose or the structure to which the hose is being attached anyone desiring to replace the hose would have to be familiar with the location of the components of the connector to obtain a suitable replacement hose. Further, since the connectors are permanently attached to the hose, the hose must be accurately sized to insure that the hose is the appropriate length for that installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector and hose aassembly that provides quick, leak-free connections where the connector can be installed in the hose in the field and the connector is positioned on the hose to simplify later connections with other pieces of equipment.
According to the invention, there is provided connector apparatus comprising a hose having a resilient core with a resilient covering over the core. A passageway is defined in the center of the resilient core. At one end of the hose the core has a region of reduced thickness that produces an increased inside diameter in the passageway at the end of the hose. A connector is engageably positioned in the hose at the end where the core has a reduced thickness. The connector has an enlarged diameter portion and the enlarged diameter is larger than the inside diameter of the hose. A clamp is positioned on the exterior of the hose at the end where the connector is positioned in the hose. The clamp sealingly secures the connector in the hose.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved connector for use in a hose having a resilient core and a resilient outer covering over the core.